Jazz and Prowl
by IamtheBlueJay
Summary: One short of small fics with story's with them. All Jazz and Prowl
1. Daughtry: What hurts the most

**What hurts the most**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though

Goin' on with you gone still upsets me

_I lied on my bed thinking about us. Thinking about our love for each other, thinking about our friendship._

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

_I pulled a smile on my face as Optimus walked a look of pity on his face as he smiled back and walked into his room. _

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

And watchin' you walk away

_I remember making him promise to live thought this, But as I watched him walked away I know something was going to happen._

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

_Again I pulled a fake smile on as Mirage, the twins and hound walked by and out he door. _

Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

_I never really told Jazz that I loved him, never told him that I will stand by him. Never told him about the sparkling I was carrying._

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And havin' so much to say

(Much to say)

And watchin' you walk away

_The pain will never fully go away, I will never forget you my love,_

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do, oh

Oh yeah

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

(To say)

And watchin' you walk away

_Everyone was and still is helping the sparkling and I out, helping with whatever they can._

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you

That's what I was trying to do

_I still cry everytime the day that you died on come. I never forgot and never will, but It's not as hard now then it was now. I know that someday I will be with you again, But today is not that day, I promised to care for our sparkling, make sure she has a better life then we did. The war is won she will grow happy, without fighting, without having to be on a side, Without worrys._

_I regret one thing. That is that she'll have to grow without her father._

_Song: What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts_

_Story parts: Jayden Elizabeth Evans (I am the Blue Jay)_

_Review plz!_


	2. Declaration: Too late to apologize

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground

And I'm hearing what you say

But I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down

But wait...

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

_I look at the now dead looking body of my lover; Earth was saved by the little price of his life_

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

(But that's nothing new)

Yeah yeah

_After returning to Cybertron I was at a lost of what to do, after the war I wanted a family, but only with you._

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue

And you say

Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

_I never told you I loved you and that was my fault _

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground...

_I'll never hit the grand again, I'll be with you again my love._


	3. Within temptation: Memories

[Whisper] Memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind

There's no other way

I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

_I look at prowl Holding him close to my chest, wishing to take the shot he took for Optimus._

The memories ease the pain inside

Now I know why

[Chorus:]

All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent moments

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears

_I almost cried when Ratchet told me you might die. _

Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life

I hope there is away

To give me a sign you're okay

Reminds me again

It's worth it all

So I can go home

[Chorus]

_I looked around the room and everyone in the med-bay, people hurt of just standing by their loved ones. I returned my eyes to you as your eyes opened a little._

Together in all these memories

I see your smile

All the memories I hold dear

Darling you know I love you till the end of time

[Chorus]

That was really bad…..

Someone give me a song to do next!


End file.
